Saving
by liveloverock23
Summary: What if Clark showed up when Lois went to see him at the phone both in the beginning of season 9.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello" Lois said breathlessly into the phone praying that the blur would be on the other end. She glanced at the clock and noticed she was late. "No, no, no…maybe you're not calling because you're here" She gave a hopeful glance towards the tops of the buildings. "Hello, look I know what you did for Chloe, at least let me thank you. Look I'm sorry I'm late. I promise you can trust me. Please I know you're out there somewhere. Where are you?"

All of a sudden Lois felt her feet leave the ground. And I a blur of a second she was back on the ground. Taking in her surroundings she released that she was on top of the Daily Planet roof top. Then she saw him. Standing in the shadows of the roof. Cascaded in black with the s shaped crest on his muscular chest

"Its you" was all Lois could say. But he just stood there looking at her. "Please say something; I'm not too good with uncomfortable silences." Lois slowly started to make her way to him, but as she got closer Clark took a step back.

This made Lois stop in her tracks. "Oh…I get it." _So he takes me up here and doesn't even want to tell me his identity. I knew it was too good to be true. But I can't push him to. One day maybe he will tell me._ "I should go." She started to make her way to the door.

Just as she was reaching for the handle Lois heard the all too familiar whoosh. At first Lois thought he was gone, but when she felt his presence behind her and saw his hand reach to catch hers from opening the door, she knew she was wrong.

"Where were you" Clarks voice came out in a harsh whisper, making it unrecognizable to Lois.

"I-I was in the hospital cause I was in that sky rail you saved, look I'm sorry I'm late but…"

"NO! You weren't. Where have you been for three weeks." Clark placed his hands on Lois' waist pulling her closer but, still keeping her back to him. "I couldn't find you. I couldn't hear you heart beat..."

"My heart beat?"

He gave a squeeze to her waist before he said "I thought you were dead. Three weeks I've been going crazy trying to find you, and I couldn't. What's the point of all of my gifts if I can't even find you?"

"Three weeks? What are you taking about? I was just at the Planet a couple of hours ago." Lois said confused by what the blur was saying.

"Lois, you've been missing for three weeks now. Just please tell me where you where?" Clark said with so many emotions in his voice.

"I-I don't know, I don't remember. How? What?" So many questions where running though Lois mind.

Clark began to feel bad about yelling at her when she didn't even know where she was. "Um—you've had a long night, maybe I should take you home."

"Ya you're probably right…wait how do you know where I live."

"Well—I, I, um, like I told you before I have been keeping an eye out for you." Clark stammered out.

"Right so how should we umm do this…" Lois said referring to him taking her home.

"Close your eyes." Lois did what she was told. She felt the blur turn her around and pick her up bridal style. Then next thing she felt was the wind against her skin as he blurred off to her apartment above the Talon.

Clark loved having Lois in his arms. He felt like she was the perfect fit for him. But it all ended to soon when he reached her apartment. Clark gently set her down on the ground before he turned her around so her back was to him. He still had his hands on her waist.

"That was quite a ride there speedy. Thanks." Lois said still in half daze and half aw.

"Your welcome…Lois" his breath hot on her neck.

It was three weeks for Clark and he missed her so much. He couldn't stand staring just at the back of her head. He needed to see her face.

"Lois… could you um please just close you eyes?"

Lois nodded and did what she was told. Clark moved to see her face. He ran his hands along her face. Tracing her features, memorizing ever inch of skin. He finally ended on her lips. For the past couple of weeks all he could think about was her and what it would feel like to kiss her again. He had to do it. So Clark leaned in closing the distance between them.

**Should I Continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait. But my AP Chem. mid-term packet has been keeping busy. Anyways hope you like the next chapter. And thanks for all of the comments!**

**Chapter 2**

And then it finally happened. His lips came crashing down upon hers in a sweet battle of pure bliss. It took Lois a minuet to realize that the blur was kissing her. But soon enough her mind caught up with her body and she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and threading her hands through his hair.

It was three weeks for Clark. And in her disappearance he realized a couple of things. She was what he wanted, need. She was the difference between living and just existing. In short, he was in love with her. When he kissed her it became more than just need to feel, but to express how he really felt. But Clark's problem was his secret. Clark wanted nothing more to tell Lois to open her eyes and look at him. But he was scared. Scared that she might look at him differently, that she would hate him for not telling her, that someone would come after her because she knew.

For Lois, she had no idea what was going on. Within the last hour, she learned that she was missing for three weeks and the worst part was she had no memory. And now she was making out with the blur. Lois knew she had feelings for the blur since the first time he called her. There was a connection that she had never felt with anyone before. But Lois' problem was she also had a connection with a certain dorky farm boy. She gave up waiting for him after he stood her up for coffee; unfortunately those feelings were still there.

But for right now they wanted to get rid of their fears and problems and just have this. So that's what they did.

Clark pulled Lois closer and deepens the kiss by exploring her mouth with his tongue. Which let out a moan from Lois. He then lifted the bottom of her shirt enough for him to run his hands along her back. But soon air became a necessity so he broke the kiss to let her catch her breath. Something he shouldn't have done.

He saw her face. Flushed cheeks. Bruised lips. Messed up hair. Then he realized kissing her was the wrong idea.

Clark heard footsteps coming from outside of her apartment and knew he had to go.

"I am sorry." Was all that Clark said before he whooshed away.

Lois was still in a half daze so when Chloe came into the apartment she didn't even register that she was there.

"Lois…Lois…" Chloe called out to get Lois' attention.

"O… Hi Chloe."

"What happened? When I came back to your room you were gone." Chloe asked setting her keys down and walking up to Lois, who still was just half paying attention.

"I…um… needed to get some air. Sorry." Lois said as she made her way to the couch.

"Look Lois there is something I need to tell you." Chloe followed Lois to the couch and sat next her.

"Ok what is it?"

"Well, you have been missing for three weeks Lois."

"Where was i?" Lois said trying to act surprised.

"I was hoping you would tell me."

"I sorry Chlo, but I don't remember anything."

"There is something else." Chloe said as her eyes started to water. "Jimmy, Jimmy died."

"What? No. Chloe I'm so sorry." Lois said as she cries as well and gave Chloe a hug. "I'm going to go make some tea, ok?"

Chloe nodded and let go of Lois. As Lois got up her shirt lifted a little to reveal a forming bruise of the shape of a hand on her waist, which didn't go unnoticed by Chloe

"Lois what happen to you?" Chloe then grabbed onto Lois' arm to stop her. She looked down and saw what Chloe was taking about. Lois guessed it was from when the blur was holding her by the waist.

"Lois…?

"Well… I went to go meet the blur."

"He did this to you." Chloe's voice rose up in concern.

"I don't think he meant to. He was kind of yelling at me, asking where I was. And when I told him I didn't remember I guess he felt bad so he took me home and kissed me and I guess in that time he squeezed a little too much."

"He kissed you?"

"Ya."

\S/

Clark found himself at the fortress next, punching through a crystal. Why? Was all he could ask himself.

"_I'm not supposed to be feeling this. I was supposed to turn off my humanity. Become the hero I need to be. Not have these feelings. Why couldn't I find her? What happened to her? Why couldn't I protect everyone? I should go back. No you can't."_

"Kal-el" came the booming voice of Jor-el.

"Yes, Jor-el."

"You need to continue you training"

Clark was consumed by light as his training began, but he couldn't focus. His mind kept going back to Lois.

"Kal-el you seem distracted. I thought gave up that part of your life and embraced your true Kryptonian heritage."

"I have."

"Then why are you distracted?"

Clark didn't answer.

"In order to complete you training you must cut all ties from you life."

Clark didn't know what to do. He should just say good bye to Lois for now. But he couldn't.

"I'm sorry Jor-el but I need to go patrol some more." And with that Clark left the fortress.

Clark then found himself on the Daily Planet roof.

**Hoped you liked it and Happy New Year! What do you think should happen next, Clark comes back or he says clad in black?**


	3. Chapter 3

So before the chapter starts I wanted to say two things, one I am in this **bet with my brother** to see who gets the most followers on **tumblr** right now he has over 200 and I have 30, he has had it for over a year and I got is last week. But anyways if you would like to follow me or just look at my tumblr it is **www. shipwreck-inthesand. tumblr. Com (get rid of the spaces) ** Also, I just got into this band called **Rise Against**, and if you want good music with awesome lyrics then I suggest you listen to them and watch their music videos. (**Audience of one, Prayer of the Refugee, Make it stop are the best songs ever). **

**Chapter 3**

Clark stood on top of the Daily Planet roof keeping a vigilant eye on the people below.

"So it looks like you had a busy night."

Clark was knocked out of his trance by the voice. "Chloe" he said as he turned around to face her.

"I just had an interesting talk with Lois; care to expand more on the subject."

He didn't even make and attempt to answer and instead turned back to look at the city below.

"Look Clark, maybe you just can't stay away, and when I say that I am talking about Lois."

"What am I supposed to do Chloe?" Clark finally said. "I have these feelings for Lois, but I can't. I have to be the hero that the city needs. I can't have the best of both worlds." He turned back to face her.

"What if you can? Clark, you were doing fine before the whole doomsday fiasco. And what if your human emotions are what makes you the hero that you are."

"But what if I mess things up again?"

"Clark you can't keep blaming yourself for everything that happens. You may have been born on Krypton but you were raised as a human and that means your not perfect, you're allowed to make mistakes."

"Thank you Chloe" Clark came towards her and gave her a hug.

Chloe reciprocated the hug and said. "You're welcome, I know sometimes you need a good kick in the ass. Now let's talk about Lois."

"I don't really know what came over me. I was just taking her home and the next thing I knew I was kissing her." Clark said with a forming blush.

"Are you going to tell her you're secret?"

Clark thought hard on this. He wanted to tell her, but he couldn't.

"I can't."

"Are you going to try and have a relationship with her."

"No, only as friends. That's all we could ever be."

"I hope one day you will realize that you could be more. And one more thing, I think I know where Lois was."

Clark eyes widened when he saw the legion ring in Chloe's hand. He reached and grabbed it from her. "How did she get this?"

"I don't know, but I think we should be lucky that it came with a mind wipe."

**sXe**

This was something that Clark never wanted to do, but he had to. The only way that made him go through with it was that he believed that in the end it would be good for her. Friends were all they could be. So he took out his phone and the voice modulator and dialed her number.

"Hello?" Came a sleepy voice.

"Sorry did I wake you."

"No…no I was just um…Its fine." Lois said. Clark could only chuckle at her stammering. "So you kind of left in a blur, last time I saw you, when we were you know…"

**saw you fell asleep****  
><strong>**While you were reading****  
><strong>**Pages on your face****  
><strong>**You had been weeping**

"That's why I called." Clarks voice, even though the modulator, sounded with so much emotion.

"Is everything ok?" Lois became worried.

"No. Lois we can't…we can't talk anymore."

**And I saw****  
><strong>**What it was****  
><strong>**That I had done**

"What are you saying? Didn't that kiss mean anything to you?" The worlds chocked out of her mouth.

"Lois you have no idea how long I wanted to do that, but we can't. My secret is too dangerous."

"I don't care about the danger, if you haven't noticed I get into it enough by myself."

"Maybe, but I am not letting you take that risk."

Tears were flowing though both of their eyes.

**But last night****  
><strong>**We fell apart****  
><strong>**And broke to pieces**

"But what if I am willing to take that risk."

"I'm sorry, but this is the way it has to be."

Lois didn't know what to say. What she was supposed to say. But then something came to mind.

**Our love was in the hall****  
><strong>**All packed in boxes**

"If things turned out differently and I never went where I did would you have met me at the phone booth?"

"Maybe if things were different, but there not." With that he hung up the phone, leaving both of them wounded.

**I was wrong****  
><strong>**I was wrong******

**Yeah...******

**I was wrong****  
><strong>**I was wrong**

So that was it and I hoped you liked it. I plan to do weekly updates but no guaranties.

*****Spoiler*****

**Clark Kent meet John Corbin. And they fight over a certain object. Cookies to anyone who can guess what object that is.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry not an update but I made a trailer for the story and thought I would share the link is

http:/ www. youtube. com/watch?v =f9kPSt7bCiE &feature =channel

(Remove spaces)

Look for an update Monday night.

And happy late Valentine's Day! 3


End file.
